


Flavourful

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just have to add a little more flavor to spice up your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavourful

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, did not proof-read, apologies for possible mistakes. I cannot believe I haven't written anything in a while. Anyway, this is inspired by a game that my friend told me over lunch one time at the office. Why do we even talk about these things? Haha. :P

\--  
“I’m telling you, you should do it. It’s a fun game.”

“That’s not…I can’t do it. And besides I only have normal ones.”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t have the flavoured ones. Flavoured ones are basically the driving point of it!”

“...I do have flavoured ones but can you seriously picture me asking him to play that with me?!”

The way Sho’s loud laugh echoed in their private room was enough to make Ohno cringe and glare at the offending man beside him. It wasn’t rare that the two oldest in the group were alone in a bar, drinking their hearts out after a hard day at work. In fact, it was a usual occurrence that even their respective partners don’t even ask where they’d go for the night.

Sho took a deep breath, recovering from the amazingly loud laugh that came out of his system. “Sorry, your agitated face was just priceless when you said that.” Sho quipped, snorting a little more before completely calming down, his face red from too much laughter. “But seriously Satoshi, I can’t believe you’re still this shy!”

Ohno pouted as he looked away, gently mixing his drink and taking a swig of his whiskey. “I’m not shy. It’s just…I have to initiate?” He huffed. He turned to Sho again, a burning question on the tip of his tongue. “How did you even end up playing it?” Ohno asked with a furrowed brow.

“Me? I wasn’t the one who came up with it—Aiba-kun did, that perverted old man.” Sho honestly replied with a chuckle. “And you know how that guy is, he’s got no pride whatsoever.” He laughed and Ohno nodded because it was true. “I think I got more embarrassed than him even though he was the one who asked to play it.” Sho nodded, remembering the time when he and Aiba first tried the game.

“Ah mou! I can’t be like Aiba-chan. That guy’s…he’s just…” Ohno ran a hand on his troubled face. “I can’t!” He repeated for the nth time that night as he gave up and buried his face under his arms on top of the table. Sho just shook his head and placed a comforting hand on Ohno’s shoulder.

“Satoshi-kun,”

“Mm?”

“Let me ask you again, why did you invite me out to drink tonight?” Sho started, gently squeezing Ohno’s shoulder to prompt him to answer.

There was a short pause before Ohno replied. “To ask for your advice.”

“Advice about what?”

Another pause, a longer one this time.

“About MatsuJun.”

Sho nodded even though Ohno couldn’t see him. “Because…?” He led him on.

Ohno sighed and rolled his head from side to side, clearly not wanting to repeat his thoughts again which he had already explained to Sho earlier that night. “Because…I’m worried that he’s become bored.”

Sho nodded again, getting the right answers that he needed from Ohno. “Of what?” He continued to lead the older guy on. He was validating just so Ohno would remember the purpose of their night out.

“Of me.” Ohno finally showed his face, his cheeks puffed and his face red from the all the alcohol that they had been drinking that night—his worries sinking in his brain again.

“I’m 100% sure that he’s not.” Sho commented under his breath which Ohno couldn’t hear. “But correct.” Sho clapped and lightly patted Ohno on the back as well. “And this is me giving you a suggestion. It’s not even that hard. It’s simple, easy, new and I’m pretty positive that Matsumoto-kun will love it.” He said, his grin brimming with confidence.

Ohno stared at him for a while before deciding. “Fine, I’ll do it.” He finally said, burying his face again in his arms. He wasn’t even worried that Jun won’t like it, he was more worried about his mental state on doing it.

“Yes! Cheers to that!” Sho laughed again, raising his glass next to Ohno’s who accepted the toast half-heartedly.  
\--

“We’re ho—”

“Ohno-san, are you okay?”

Ohno blinked, surprised at the sudden question from Jun that he couldn’t even finish saying ‘We’re home’. He glanced at the man beside him who had a curious but worried look etched on his face. There was a pause with Ohno just thinking of ways to pacify Jun’s worried mind because he knew Matsumoto Jun—when he becomes worried, he never lets it go until they resolve the issue.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ohno replied lamely, failing to think of a proper and more convincing answer. He opened the lights and made his way towards his beloved couch. They just came back from a full day of filming Shiyagare paired with a ton of meetings for the group’s upcoming activities. They were tired, so to speak.

Jun shook his head at the weak response that he got as Ohno slumped down on the couch, taking out his phone and discarding his bag to the side. Ohno tried to ignore Jun who remained stood in front of him and was staring at him intently.

“No, something’s not right.” Jun observed, hunching down and cornering Ohno between himself and the back of the couch, successfully getting the older man’s attention. “I’m getting a strong vibe that there’s something you’re not telling me.” He pushed on, determined to know what it was.

Ohno visibly gulped, unconsciously dropping his phone because of Jun’s sudden proximity. It felt like he was being hypnotized and that his limbs got numb; he swore that if Jun’s eyes were a maze, he’d be lost forever. His internal monologue was cut short when he felt movement coming from the side of the couch.

Ohno shook his brain back to life and realized that Jun had reached over for his bag with one hand, clearly searching from something in it.

“What are you doing?” Ohno finally spoke up, a bit confused as he glanced to the side. Jun clicked his tongue that made Ohno look back at him; the younger just narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, not breaking eye contact as he finally got what he wanted. “Are you this close because you wanted to distract me?” Ohno stated more than asked.

“Yes.” Jun finally said with a small grin, successfully procuring a small box from Ohno’s bag.

“Clever.” Ohno’s voice faded as he stared at the box blankly and Jun watched him, waiting for the recognition to dawn on his face. Soon enough, it did and like lightning, Jun was out of Ohno’s grasp as he started running around their living room.

“MatsuJun! Give that back!” Ohno practically yelled, getting on his feet and giving chase.

Jun was surprised and amused all at the same time. Whatever it was that was in the box was definitely something important for Ohno. It was rare that Ohno Satoshi would raise his voice like that in protest. He would only be like this when it involved his diary and this box was definitely not Ohno's diary.

It wasn’t hard for Ohno to catch up to Jun but the guy was taller than him so it was easy for Jun to get the box away from Ohno. “What’s in this? Sho-kun gave you this, right?” Jun shook the box and it rattled. He paused, now very curious as to what was inside it. “Ohno-san, what is this?”

Ohno watched as Jun slowly made his way back to the couch, suddenly serious and quiet. However, all that was running in Ohno’s mind at that moment was a very familiar voice, a voice that led him into this predicament.

‘Satoshi-kun, try all these flavours. Don’t cheat. Make sure you get a hard one first. The harder, the better.’

It sounded a lot like Sakurai Sho. It also sounded extremely perverted.

“I wonder what's—”

Ohno snapped back to his senses. If Jun sees the contents of the box, Ohno will have to start explaining. If he starts explaining, he'll eventually end up talking about the game. Swiftly, he grabbed the box from Jun but to no avail, Jun's grip was just too strong. Ohno held on it and Jun held it back, neither of them letting go.

“Ohno-san, you're just making me more curious with you acting like this.”

Ohno pulled. Jun pulled back.

“Give it back!”

“What’s in it?!”

The sheer force from both men took a strain on the poor box and in a matter of seconds, the box was ripped apart, the mysterious contents flying everywhere. Both of them stared at the scattered debris from their mini-fight, at a loss for words.

Jun frowned, staring at the ground. “Ohno-san, wha—”

Ohno didn’t even let his boyfriend finish before he started rambling all in one breath and in a state of panic. “It’s Sho-chan’s idea! IwasworriedyouweregettingboredwithmesoIaskedSho-chan’shelpandhesuggestedagameandhegavemetheseforthegameandit’sweirdbuthewantedmetotry—”

“Ohno-san.” Jun called out, trying to break into Ohno’s rambles. “Ohno-san!” He repeated, a little louder paired with a shake on the older man’s shoulder. Ohno finally stopped, getting back his lost breath. “Calm down. I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“Wh—what?” Ohno could only mutter, clearly still out of it. Jun stared at the mess around him, then at the box and back towards the mess again,

“Why…? Why do you need all these different flavours…?” Jun’s voice faded away as he got distracted by the things in question. “Is this—do you have some kind of fetish that you’re not telling me?”

“No!” Ohno immediately replied, forcefully pulling the ripped box away from Jun and tucking it safely away from Jun’s grasp. “I told you, let me explain. It’s Sho-chan’s fault!” Ohno directed the blame to his friend. “I didn’t even ask for all these.”

Jun’s frown was intact but there was amusement hidden in his eyes. “How is it Sho-kun’s fault? Did the two of you talk about something weird again while you were out drinking?” He accused Ohno. Jun started picking up the scattered mess on the floor. “Seriously, Sho-chan's fascination with lip balms should be put to an end. Is he dragging you into it now too?”

Ohno shook his head, helping out in picking up the remaining lip balms that had scattered on the ground. “No, he's just...he wanted me to try something.”

Jun's perfectly groomed eyebrow went up, now extremely curious. “Oh? Was that the game you were talking about?” He sat on the couch, draping himself like the king that he felt he is with a smirk on his face.

“You understood that?” Ohno muttered under his breath, referring to his rambling a few moments ago. Again, he was surprised when Jun nodded in reply, hearing his muttered words. Jun’s ability to be attentive wasn’t a joke at all.

“Now tell me, you guys were talking about this earlier in the green room. Something about...tasting the flavors?” Jun's eyebrows meeting to form a frown as he tried to remember what he heard earlier that day.

“Ah, about that...” With the way Ohno 's face turned a bright shade of red, Jun knew he was spot on. “It's really not that interesting so we can just not--”

Ohno was about to put the broken box with lip balms away but Jun was quick on his reflexes. He immediately held Ohno's arm to keep him in place, exerting a bit of force to let Ohno know that he wanted him to stay.

“I'm interested though. What are the rules?” Jun smiled as Ohno stared at him for a bit before letting out a resigned sigh. There was no sense in arguing with a determined Matsumoto.

“Fine. It's simple.” Ohno started, his face accumulating an intense amount of red even though he haven't started explaining.

“Why are you blushing?” Jun grinned, very interested at this point. He leaned into Ohno's ear as he sultry said, “Is it that dirty?”

Ohno's eyes widened, strongly hitting a laughing Jun on the head. “It's not!”

“Then why are you so shy?” Jun chortled, covering his mouth like he does when he's laughing too much. “Come on then, tell me the rules. I wanna play.” He grinned. “If it’s Sho-kun’s idea, it’s bound to be good.”

“It’s Aiba’s.” Ohno muttered under his breath which Jun did not hear. “Do you have a handkerchief?” Ohno slowly said and again, Jun's eyebrow quirked upwards as he nodded. He got a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Ohno.

“Oohhh. Kinky.” Jun grinned as Ohno started to cover his eyes with it, tying the handkerchief properly behind Jun’s head. “Okay, what next?” Jun asked, not moving from his spot on the couch. “I assume I’m gonna have to guess the flavor, won’t I?” He continued, the excited grin not leaving his face.

Ohno nodded but he remembered that Jun couldn’t see him so he hummed a ‘yes’. He sat right next to Jun and made the other turn to face him properly. Seeing Matsumoto Jun with his eyes covered with a handkerchief and not making any noise was peculiar to say the least—it made Ohno’s heart beat wildly in his chest. Is he getting a new kink?

Ohno shook his head, trying not to get too distracted with what’s in front of him. He cleared his throat, “Guess the flavor. Yes.” He started. Jun nodded in recognition. “So, rules.”

“Alright. I’m all ears. Literally.” Jun laughed.

Ohno quietly chuckled as well. “You’ll have to guess 3 lip balm flavours out of the however many these lip balms are.” He said, checking out the lip balms as well because there was a ton in the box.

“That’s a lot of lip balms.” Jun supplied. It definitely was a lot, enough to be worried about Sho’s sanity for buying all of it.

“Sho-chan had 3 rules. First, you’ll have 3 tries to guess each flavor. 1 second on the 1st try, 3 seconds on the 2nd try and 5 seconds on the 3rd try.” He explained, directly quoting Sho from the night before.  
The grin was now off of Jun’s face as he listened intently to the rules. “Okay. 1, 3 and 5 seconds.” Jun recited back. Ohno smiled at how predictable that was—of course Jun would turn serious even in games like these. “Seems easy.” Jun was confident of his ability to guess.

“Second, any form of cheating is not allowed.” Ohno continued, a frown marring his face because he didn’t even know what counted as cheating. They were too drunk to talk about the details of the 2nd rule. “It means stick to rule number 1, maybe.” He said.

“Okay?” Jun replied, agreeing even though rule 2 seemed vague. “And the last one?”

Ohno shrugged. “Sho-chan just said rule number 3 is to have fun.” He ended.

“That’s an easy rule. I’m already having fun.” Jun smiled, clapping his hands together in anticipation. “Although to be honest, when I heard you guys talking about this game earlier, I was thinking about condom flavors.” He barked out a big laugh. “That would’ve been more—ow! Hey!”

Ohno hit Jun so hard on the head that he could see his boyfriend’s forehead slowly reddening. It looked painful but Ohno knew Jun deserved it. Jun started massaging his forehead to ease the pain.

“I cannot believe that you—”

“You’re hitting a blindfolded man. Isn’t that unfair? What’s with this blindfold anyway? You’re just gonna make me guess the flavor, I can just close my eyes.” Jun started complaining.

“Forget it. I don’t want to do this anymore.” Ohno said, his face red from embarrassment from Jun’s previous statement. This was already hard enough for him to do. He was just glad that it wasn’t condoms that they had to play with—that was for a different occasion.

Jun swiftly held onto Ohno’s wrist, fearing that he’ll really quit the game. “Alright, fine. No more condom tasting.” He giggled again and got hit again, softer this time. “Anyway, what’s my prize if I win?” Jun asked.

“Absolutely nothing.” Ohno honestly said. “So, let’s just not do this?” He tried.

Jun shook his head in disagreement. “No way. Shall we start? I got all the rules down. Give me the first lip balm.” Jun said, still not letting go of Ohno’s wrist as he held his free hand out, asking for the first one.

Ohno pursed his lips and used his free hand to pick the first flavor that he wanted. ‘The harder, the better’ was what Sho said. Jun waited for Ohno to hand him the first one but got impatient after a few seconds of not getting anything.

“Ohno-san, wher—?”

Ohno successfully rendered Jun speechless as he cut his boyfriend’s words off with a chaste kiss on the lips. He could pinpoint the exact moment when Jun realized the kind of game they were playing as he felt his boyfriend stiffen as soon as their lips met.

1 second rule.

And Ohno pulled away, leaving Jun with his lips slightly parted in surprise. Ohno stared at the dumbfounded Jun and he was sure that he could almost see Jun’s brain cells working. Jun immediately realized why this was hard for Ohno to do because Ohno Satoshi rarely initiates and here he was, doing just that.

Jun pursed his lips after a few seconds of being frozen, remembering that they were playing a game. Ohno watched as Jun subtlely licked his lower lip to try and guess the flavor.

Jun cleared his throat before speaking, making sure that his voice was clear and not as surprised as he imagined it would be. “I can’t. That’s too short, the flavor didn’t stick.” Jun said, breaking the silence with the most normal response, as if this was just nothing.

“Oh, okay. 3 seconds on the 2nd try. Ready?” Ohno asked, reapplying the flavored lip balm and making sure it was stronger.

“Yeah, go for it.” Jun said, ready for the kiss this time around.

Ohno nodded to himself as he leaned in and went for the kiss, making sure that they stick to the 3 second rule. Once over, Ohno pulled away again, a smile gracing his face as he saw the frown on Jun’s face. He finds it adorable when his boyfriend takes things seriously.

“Okay.” Jun started, biting his lower lip and trying to taste the flavor. A few seconds of silence passed and soon enough, Jun blurted out, “Watermelon!”

If Jun wasn’t wearing a blindfold, he would have been laughing at the surprised face that Ohno made. “Ah! Amazing! How did you—sugoi!” Ohno praised him aloud because it was definitely awesome.

Jun laughed anyway, proud of himself. “You’re smart, aren’t you, Ohno-san? That was hard ‘cause the flavor wasn’t strong.” He commended his boyfriend and Ohno felt proud too. “But seriously though, this blindfold is bad for my sanity to be honest. It’s messing with my mind.”

“So, is it okay to stop now or—?”

Jun frowned, a hand darting to grab Ohno’s wrist and keep him in place. “What? No way. We’ve got to do 3 lip balms right? On to the 2nd one, let’s go.”

Ohno sighed. “Okay, let me just try to find a next…” His voice faded as he picked his next flavor. Jun patiently waited, excited for the next one.

The amount of lip balm flavors that Sho bought was astounding to Ohno and there were weird flavors too—wasabi?! He shook his head and put that flavor aside. He decided on the second one, wiping his lips with a wet tissue and applying the new coat of flavored balm.

“Okay, ready?” Ohno smiled. He picked an easy one so the game would end already. Jun nodded and puckered his lips up for his lover.

Ohno leaned in and placed a quick but firm kiss on Jun’s plump lips, making sure that the flavor stuck to the other man’s lips. He pulled away, waiting for Jun to guess.

“Oh come on, this one’s easy! It’s oran—” Jun paused, making Ohno frown because he was on the right track. Jun cleared his throat. “Orange.” He ended.

“Correct! Good job. You’re good at this, Jun-kun.” Ohno said, sounding too happy for his own good. Jun licked his lips, suddenly quiet. “I’m going for the last one, okay?” He said and Jun nodded.

Ohno wiped his lips again and applied the last one, picking peppermint flavor so that it’ll be easy to figure out. Once he was sure that the balm was strong enough on his lips, he faced Jun who was looking ready for his kiss.

“Okay, here I go.” Ohno started, leaning in and planting another quick and firm kiss on Jun’s lips. He was 100% sure that this will be over after this one because even he, himself, can smell the peppermint on his lips. Ohno pulled away after a second, waiting for Jun’s answer. “Guess the flavor.”

Jun was quiet for a moment before he said, “I’m sorry. Maybe it’s because I’ve already guessed two flavors, I can’t figure this one out.” Jun said in a contemplative voice. “2nd try please.” He said.

“Seriously?” Ohno responded, surprised.

“Yes. I get to have 3 tries right? I’ve tasted two already and the first two flavors are still on my lips.” Jun reasoned out which was pretty valid in his opinion. “2nd try, Ohno-san.”

Ohno shrugged, re-applied the lip balm and said, “Here I go.” He leaned in and as soon as he did, Jun’s arm wrapped around his waist, pulling Ohno close and his tongue darting out as he licked Ohno’s lip. Ohno jumped away from Jun’s arms, pursing his lips in surprise. “MatsuJun!”

“What?” Jun laughed, still blindfolded and for some reason, this sight and what just happened made Ohno’s blood travel from his cheeks to another part in his lower body. “That wasn’t cheating. You said cheating was if I didn’t follow the first rule. Which I clearly did. There was no rule about touching. And I don’t think that was three seconds either. You’re the one that’s cheating here, Ohno-san.” Jun explained in the most airy tone that Ohno have ever heard him speak.

Ohno opened his mouth to retort but had no comeback whatsoever to the things that his boyfriend just mentioned. They were all true and the last kiss was definitely not three seconds. Jun waited for Ohno to reply and when he didn’t, a smirk immediately appeared on the younger’s face.

“You pulled away too quickly, Ohno-san. I get to have a bonus try for that, don’t I?” Jun slyly suggested, an eyebrow raised in challenge as he enjoyed every bit of the game that they were playing.

“You’re really the most—”

“—annoying but sexiest person in the world for you. Yes, I know.” Jun supplied for him and Ohno knew that if only Jun wasn’t blindfolded, that phrase will be followed by a disgustingly cute wink. “Third try, 5 seconds. Bonus try, 7 seconds. Deal?”  
Ohno groaned in response, making Jun laugh his heart out. “You licked my lips! You should know it by now.” He protested. “I can smell the flavor too. You’re only blindfolded, that shouldn’t affect your sense of smell.” Ohno tried.

“Really?” Jun replied in an overly exaggerated nasal voice before laughing. Ohno rolled his eyes at this response even though Jun couldn’t see him. “Unfortunately, since you cheated—”

“I did not!”

“—you have to grant me two more tries. Come on, Ohno-san, I’m playing this properly.” Jun continued, ignoring his other half and puckering up his lips, making gross kissing noises.

Ohno ran a hand down his face, thinking that if he didn’t love the guy to bits, he would’ve walked out by now. He sighed, applying a little more peppermint lip balm before saying, “Stop cheating.”

“I’m not.” Jun grinned.

Ohno leaned in close, his breath ghosting on Jun’s lips. He noticed how the younger wet his own lips before Ohno captured it in a soft kiss—Jun’s lips feeling soft, warm and pliant against his own.

2 seconds.

He felt Jun smile in between the kiss and again, the younger’s arm wrapped around his waist. Ohno let him be, taking his wristwatch out and watching the time.

4 seconds.

Ohno’s eyes widened as Jun pried his lips open with his tongue and kissed him so deeply that he could already taste the different flavors of lip balm on Jun’s lips too.

6 seconds.

Jun grabbed Ohno’s neck which distracted the older from checking the time. Ohno whimpered as Jun deepened the kiss more so than he was already doing. Ohno felt his breathing become erratic as Jun slowly lay both of them down on the couch, not letting go of Ohno and making him forget the time. He started pushing Jun away from him but to no avail, Jun was heavy and everything felt too good to be stopped.

Jun pulled away for a short moment, knowing the current state of his boyfriend even though he was blindfolded—Ohno Satoshi was probably looking disheveled with intensely red lips. “Maybe lemon?” He smirked, knowing that it was wrong.

“Sto—”

But Ohno couldn’t even finish talking as Jun devoured his lips again, kissing him with even more fervor. He let his eyes finally drop close, succumbing to the expertise of Jun’s lips because if he continued to fight it, he’ll run out of breath. Jun noticed this immediately and Ohno could feel yet another smile on the younger’s lips.

Jun held onto Ohno’s cheek with his free hand, the other still not leaving Ohno’s waist. Slowly, his kiss became more calm and sweet, showering Ohno with little pecks on his lips and face instead. Hearing Ohno’s quick but silent breathing while bilndfolded was doing things to Jun’s brain and it took all of his self-control not to strip Ohno right then and there and just take him on the couch.

On the other hand, Ohno waited while trying to calm his breathing still. He angled his head for Jun who began nosing his cheek after the small kisses that he received—the places where Jun had kissed him felt cold and minty because of the lip balm.

“I feel like I won.” Jun quietly laughed into Ohno’s ear, biting it gently as he did so. Ohno chuckled, encircling his arms around Jun’s back and allowing his lover to put his weight on him.

“Of course you would, you cheater.” Ohno played along with a laugh, now knowing that Jun knew what the flavor was but probably figured out that he was trying to shorten the game by choosing the easy ones, thus, resulting to what just occurred. “You didn’t even guess the last one right.” He continued, running a hand through Jun’s brown locks.

Jun chuckled, still nestled in the crook of Ohno’s neck. They stayed like that for a moment, quiet and feeling each other’s presence as he let Ohno play with his hair.

“I love you, Satoshi.”

Ohno felt his heart jump. For all the years that they’ve been together, Jun still has this kind of hold on his heart especially when he’s called by his first name. Jun felt Ohno tighten his hold on him and he hugged him just as equally tight to let him know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Please don’t doubt that, okay? I appreciate the game but I want you to understand that I will never, ever get bored of you. Of us.” Jun continued, knowing that he’s being sappy but sometimes he had to be sappy to reassure Ohno of their relationship. Moments like this is something that Jun would never exchange for anything else—small moments when they don’t need to have sex to feel their love for each other.

Ohno nodded, “Sorry. Just that, recently…” His voice faded, embarrassed to admit that he felt neglected even though he knew how busy Jun was.

Jun slowly sat up away from Ohno, removing the blindfold from his eyes—Ohno realizing that he still had it on and muttering a soft ‘sorry’. “I’ve been busy with my friends and with concert planning, I know and I’m sorry for making you worry. I promise I won’t do it again.” He said.

Ohno sat up too, facing Jun and nodding. “Thank you. I love you.” He smiled as he got another soft kiss from Jun.

A short moment of silence passed until Jun started to rummage through his discarded bag on the floor. Ohno watched and waited, wondering what he was doing.

“So…should we level it up a bit?” Jun asked with a laugh, holding up 3 packets of flavored condoms in his hand. Simple moments were precious but that doesn’t mean he didn’t want to have his quality sexy time with his lover.

“Jun-kun!” Ohno practically leapt away from him with all the intention of running away as Jun opened one packet with his teeth. He jumped away from the couch and into their bedroom, holding it close.

“Ohno-san~” Jun sung, leisurely walking over to their bedroom door. “This is going to be more flavorful.” He laughed, taking a few tries to open the door until he eventually did. A devious smile was on his face before he closed the door—ready to play the new game.

\--

“Riida, something seems different with you today. Are you okay?”

Ohno glanced at the man beside him and he smiled. “Let me tell you about a new game, Aiba-chan.”


End file.
